bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sith Order
The Sith Order was a sect of Force-sensitives who utilized the Dark side of the Force. The term "Sith" originally referred to a species of aliens native to the planets Korriban and Ziost, who were later enslaved and ruled by exiled Dark Jedi from the Galactic Republic. These Dark Jedi had once been members of the Jedi Order, a monastic Force religion dedicated to peace through the use of the Light side of the Force. The Dark Jedi, who refused to rely exclusively on the Light side, challenged the Jedi by giving in to the Dark side, which started the Hundred-Year Darkness. However, they had been defeated and subsequently exiled from known space, which led to their discovery of the Sith species. Following centuries of interbreeding and mixing of cultures between the aliens and the exiles, the Sith would no longer be identified by their race, but by their dedication to the ancient Sith philosophy. This religious order would survive in many different incarnations throughout galactic history. The rise of a new leader, or Dark Lord, would often cause drastic reorganizations in the cult, however the Sith would always be characterized by their lust for power and their desire to destroy the Jedi Order. The Sith were the most infamous of all dark side religions, and the members of the cult were often seen as the pinnacle of power within the Dark side. Throughout their long history, the Sith commanded several Empires and initiated many galactic wars. With such great influence, the Sith religion inspired many cults that weren't technically part of the Sith Order, nor did they consist of actual Sith. Instead, they were founded and made up of Sith devotees and other Force-sensitives dedicated to prolonging the teachings and the memory of the Sith. Such cults included the Naddists, the Disciples of Ragnos, and the Krath. Philosophy The Sith believed that conflict was the only true test of one's ability, and so emphasized its importance. It was their belief that conflict challenged both individuals and civilizations, and so forced them to grow and evolve. They believed that the avoidance of conflict–like the pacifist teachings of the Jedi–resulted in stagnation and decline. Another purpose served by conflict was the elevation of the strong and the death of the weak. By encouraging strife, the strong were able to exercise their power while the weak were weeded from the ranks of the Sith. A core tenet to Sith philosophy was self-reliance and the idea that an individual only deserved what they were strong enough to take. Likewise, morality was treated as an obstacle to be overcome, as it got in the way of a Sith's ability to recognize and seize opportunities for advancement and self-empowerment. Such philosophies were embraced and taught at Sith academies, where students were encouraged to challenge one another and fight for prestige that would be recognized by the headmaster of the academy. At the academy on Korriban during the Jedi Civil War, students were tasked with gaining prestige so they might become one of the "chosen few" accepted into the ranks of Darth Malak's Sith Empire. The strife to achieve prestige caused rivalries and animosity between the students, as there were few tasks that offered prestige, and many prospective Sith. Similarly, the students of the academy during the New Sith Wars were pitted against each other in dueling sessions atop the academy. It was during these dueling sessions that intense rivalries were formed - rivalries that resulted in the deaths of students Fohargh and Sirak at the hands of Darth Bane. Empowered by Passion The cornerstone of a Sith's power was emotion. While the Jedi taught that fear, anger, and pain were negative emotions to be overcome, the Sith believed that these strong emotions were natural, and aided individuals in their survival. By harnessing their emotions rather than suppressing them, the Sith believed they could achieve true power. This belief was in stark contrast to that of the Jedi's, who strived to place themselves beyond such base emotions. Indeed, the Sith saw passion as the only real way to fully understand the Force. However, the Sith believed strongly that the worthy could control their emotions and use them, while the weak were ruled by them. In accordance, Dark Lady Lumiyarefused to accept Jacen Solo as a Sith Lord until he was able to control his anger instead of becoming a slave to it, and Freedon Nadd renounced his faith in Exar Kun shortly before his destruction, when he discovered the limitless ambition Kun served. However, not all emotions were embraced by the Sith. They, like the Jedi, considered 'love' a dangerous emotion, but for different reasons. The Jedi discouraged love because it led to attachment, but the Sith taught that love led to mercy, which was anathema to them. While Darth Sidious preyed on Anakin Skywalker's love for his wife in order to corrupt him, he had no intention of allowing the relationship to survive Skywalker's fall to the dark side. Darth Bane had fallen in love with fellow Sith pupil Githany, however he did not allow himself to retain any connections to her, and did not regret her death on Ruusan. However, this didn't stop some Sith from taking lovers and allowing themselves to feel this emotion. Darth Malgus, for example, had a lover, Eleena Daru. In Malgus's case however, he eventually killed Daru as he realized that she constituted an intolerable weakness. The Sith’ari In the original Sith language, the term "Sith'ari" translated literally into "lord" or "overlord". Over time however, the term became closely associated with the idea of a perfect being, which would rise to power and take control of the Sith Order. The prophesied coming of the Sith'ari was based around the notion that a perfect being, would epitomize the teachings of the Sith Code and became free of all restrictions. This being would lead the Sith, but also destroy them- a destruction that would make the Sith Order stronger than before. The identity of the Sith'ari has been confirmed as Darth Bane, who destroyed the Brotherhood of Darkness in order to remake the Sith through the Rule of Two. The prophecy of the Sith'ari is very similar to the Jedi's prophecy of the Chosen One—an extremely powerful Force-sensitive who would lead their Order to perfection. Guiding Codes The Code of the Sith :Peace is a lie, there is only passion. :Through passion, I gain strength. :Through strength, I gain power. :Through power, I gain victory. :Through victory, my chains are broken. :The Force shall free me. :―The Sith Code The code of the Sith was the mantra which stated the core beliefs of the Sith Order and is believed to have been created in contrast to the Jedi Code. The structure of the codes is almost identical, and the initial line of the Sith Code directly contradicts the initial line of the Jedi Code, which reads: "There is no emotion, there is peace." Following the embrace of passion, which was believed to be a powerful aspect of nature, the code explains that the strength granted by passion leads to power, which then leads to victory. By way of victory, the Sith believed they could free themselves from the limitations of regular beings, and achieve their potential. Neophyte Sith believed that the breaking of chains represented the ability to do whatever one wished, however more seasoned members of the Order recognized that the true meaning of freedom was the end of all physical restrictions and the ability to attain perfection. The Sith believed that the only being who could truly live up to the code and attain freedom was the Sith'ari, and as such saw it as a guideline by which to live, not a law to abide by. The Rule of Two The Rule of Two was the principle upon which the Order of the Sith Lords was founded. It was created by Darth Bane, a Dark Lord and member of the Brotherhood of Darkness. Bane believed that the Sith had weakened themselves by accepting too many into their ranks and that the true dark side had abandoned them. After studying the holocron of Darth Revan, Bane decided that the Brotherhood needed to be destroyed and the Sith rebuilt as a secretive order consisting of two beings—a single master and a single apprentice. Bane believed this philosophy would solve the infighting that had long been the bane of the Sith Order. By allowing only two members into the cult at a time, the dark side would remain concentrated within those two beings, instead of legions of ineffective warriors. When the apprentice learned all they could from the master, it was their duty to kill the master and take an apprentice of their own, in order to ensure the continuing strength of the cult. As such, the Rule of Two embraced the idea of the rule of the strong. The small number of Sith allowed the Order to remain hidden for a millennium. The Rule of One The Rule of One was the guiding code of the One Sith. Created by Darth Krayt after the collapse of the Order of the Sith Lords, it embraced the ideals of the ancient Sith, wherein there was a single Dark Lord of the Sith who led many lesser Sith Lords, along with other minions and acolytes. The "One" represented the Sith Order itself, a unified and cohesive group of Sith who restrained from infighting and were fanatically obedient to Dark Lord Krayt. The practice of one apprentice per master was retained, however there were many masters. Also retained was the practice of slaying a master once an apprentice's training was complete, however this was not done to continue the rule of the strong, but rather to show one's faith and devotion to the Sith cause. The Order was considered heretical by Darth Bane, Darth Nihilus, and Darth Andeddu, who voiced their opinions via holocron. Some, including Darth Nihl and Cade Skywalker believed that the lack of a line of succession would cause the One Sith to collapse if Darth Krayt were ever killed, though upon Darth Krayt's final death control passed to Darth Nihl and the One Sith continued to follow their Lord loyally. Organizations The term Sith referred to numerous disparate dark side organizations that rose and fell over thousands of years of galactic history. No single entity long survived the vigilance of the Jedi Knights, but even in defeat the ancient Sith teachings proved difficult to suppress. Each time the Jedi Order grew complacent, a Sith cult, brotherhood, order, or empire would arise from the ashes to threaten the galaxy once more. New iterations of the Sith would be linked only tenuously to past traditions through a shared ideology. Sith (species) The Sith were a species of red-skinned humanoids native to Ziost and Korriban that were enslaved by exiled Dark Jedi. Prior to their discovery, the Sith were divided into a meek and lowly slave class, a skilled and intelligent engineer class, and the warlike Massassi class. Over time, the Sith interbred with the Human Dark Jedi through the practice of Sith alchemy, and the two peoples became one. Massassi The Massassi were a Sith subspecies. Under the rule of the exiled Dark Jedi, many Massassi captives were subject to Sith Alchemy, which resulted in them being more deadly and easier for their Sith masters to control. They were distinguished by bone spurs which erupted from their skin and by their abnormally giant size. They would serve as soldiers for the Sith Empire. Sith Empire The Sith Empire was a rich and powerful empire that was established by Dark Jedi banished from the Galactic Republic after their defeat at the Battle of Corbos during the Hundred-Year Darkness. After developing in complete isolation for thousands of years, the Sith eventually rediscovered the Republic. The Dark Lord of the Sith Naga Sadow led the Empire in an invasion during the Great Hyperspace War, but he was defeated. The Sith Empire was believed to have been utterly destroyed by Republic forces in the aftermath of the second battle of Korriban. However, one Dark Lord to escaped in the Unknown Regions with a group of Darksiders and rebuilt the Empire. Using the dark secrets he managed to survive for many centuries and eventually attacked the Republic. After a Great Galactic War that lasted for many decades, the Sith and the Republic signed a treaty and from that moment existed as two separate governments. Lost Tribe of Sith In 5000 BBY, a Sith starship, the Omen, crashed-landed on the planet of Kesh. The survivors of the crash eventually formed the Lost Tribe. Over thousands of years, this Lost Tribe had multiplied into a substantial force, and shortly after the Second Galactic Civil War they were ready to fulfill their destiny, and take on a weakened galaxy. Sith Empire This Sith Empire was an obscure order of adherents to the dark side of the Force, who survived the Great Hyperspace War and the eventual collapse of the Sith Empire. Darth Traya told the Meetra Surik that the order had been in existence for tens of thousands of years and were silently waiting in the Unknown Regions during the time of the Jedi Civil War. According to Darth Traya, a Sith Empire had existed for millennia prior to the rise of the ancient Sith Empire. She and Revan believed that it was they who had goaded the Mandalorians into attacking the Galactic Republic, starting the Mandalorian Wars. Kreia stated that both Malachor Vand the graveyard planet, Korriban, had once been planets at the edges of that mysterious Empire, and that while these Sith had forgotten those ancient worlds of the dark side, they would remember. And they did remember. Under the leadership of their Sith Emperor, they restored the Sith Empire and invaded the Republic. Brotherhood of the Sith The Brotherhood of the Sith was a group of Dark Jedi founded by Exar Kun who broke away from the Jedi Order to study Sith techniques. During the Great Sith War, the Brotherhood attempted to conquer the Republic with the aid of the Krath and the Mandalorian Crusaders. The Brotherhood was defeated and virtually exterminated during the Battle of Yavin 4. Krath The Krath was a Sith secret society founded by Aleema and Satal Keto, the bored heirs to the Empress Teta system. Following a Krath attack on a Jedi conclave, Ulic Qel-Droma attempted to infiltrate the group, but he failed. He was seduced to the dark side and eventually became the leader of the sect. During the Great Sith War, the Krath became the military arm of Exar Kun's Sith Order and fell with it on Yavin 4. Revan's Sith Empire The Sith Empire was temporarily resurrected by the fallen Jedi Revan and Malak. Built upon a hardened core of veterans from the Mandalorian Wars and a host of Jedi converts, the fledgling new galactic power very nearly succeeded in conquering the Republic during the Jedi Civil War. After the redemption of Darth Revan and the death of Darth Malak, their Empire splintered into factions and eventually collapsed. Sith Triumvirate The Sith Triumvirate was a brief but deadly Sith Order founded by the former Jedi Kreia, now known as Darth Traya, she took two apprentices of unknown origins and trained many new Sith at the Trayus Academy on Malachor V. After her exile from the Triumvirate the two remaining Sith Lords; Darth Nihilus, and Darth Sion executed the First Jedi Purge. The Sith Triumvirate was a loose alliance of what remained of Darth Revan's Sith Empire. It was solidified sometime after the Battle of Rakata Prime. This organization comprised several, if not hundreds of Sith apprentices, Sith Masters and most importantly, Sith Assassins. The members were eventually defeated by Meetra Surik. New Sith Empire The New Sith Empire was founded by Darth Ruin, and was the vast area of galactic territory formed out of the Fourth Great Schism, which the Sith ruled over with an iron fist. Its capital was the planet Roon. At its height during the New Sith Wars, it was almost as good as the old Sith Empires of Naga Sadow and Darth Revan; following the Battle of Mizra and during the Republic Dark Age, it encompassed a great percentage of the known Galaxy. Sometime between 1010 and 1006 BBY the New Sith Empire collapsed in a civil war. From the ashes, Skere Kaan established the Brotherhood of Darkness. Brotherhood of Darkness Founded by Lord Kaan, the Brotherhood of Darkness (sometimes referred to as the Dark Army) was the last mass gathering of the Sith for nearly 1200 years. An army of over twenty thousand Sith Lords and their followers, its destruction on Ruusan heralded the beginning of a new order. Order of the Sith Lords Under the last surviving Sith Lord of that army, Darth Bane, a new Sith Order was created as a result of the devastating Seventh Battle of Ruusan, which saw the annihilation of the previous Sith Order. Bane's Sith Order, known formally as the Order of the Sith Lords, was founded upon the principles of Darth Revan's Holocron, where from he formed the Rule of Two, utilizing stealth tactics and treachery to achieve their means. The Rule of Two would allow his eventual successor, Darth Sidious, to finally triumph over the Jedi and the Galactic Republic nearly 1,000 years later. Disciples of Ragnos The Disciples of Ragnos was a Sith Cult under the leadership of Tavion Axmis, who sought to resurrect the spirit of Marka Ragnos through ancient Sith sorcery and take control of the galaxy. The cult was closely related to the Empire Reborn movement of which Tavion had herself been part with the Dark Jedi Desann. The cult was ultimately defeated by Jaden Korr and the New Jedi Order. Lumiya's Sith Lumiya's Sith were a loosely connected group of individuals associated with Lumiya, self-proclaimed Dark Lady of the Sith after the final death of Darth Sidious. Even with Palpatine's final death, the Sith continued to survive. Their next Sith Lord was an Emperor's Hand named Lumiya. Darth Vader had passed on to Lumiya some Sith teaching secretly from his master, and the woman adopted the title "Dark Lady of the Sith" upon her master's death at Endor. She trained two apprentices: Flint, who was redeemed by Vader's son Luke Skywalker, and Carnor Jax, who was killed by Palpatine loyalist Kir Kanos. Soon afterwards she succeeded in convincing Vader's grandson Jacen Solo to join the ranks of the Sith, thus calling himself Darth Caedus. Darth Caedus later corrupted the Jedi Tahiri Veila and took her as his apprentice. However, following the death of Caedus and the redemption of his apprentice, the war Lumiya had started was over; and Lumiya's Sith had perished. One Sith By the year 130 ABY, a new Sith Order had risen to take the place of Darth Bane's order. A Sith known as Darth Krayt began the order on Korriban, the ancient Sith burial world, around 30 ABY after studying the teachings of XoXaan. In this new Sith cult, many of the followers sported a red-and-black tattooed appearance and used lightsabers with an yorik coral-styled hilt design. This Sith Order was considered heretical by some Sith of the past such as Darth Bane, who disapproved of the training of larger numbers of Sith. Krayt spent over a century growing and strengthening the new order, planning to unify the galaxy once more under Sith rule. He and his new order made their presence known around127-130 ABY by initiating the Sith–Imperial War, and then launching an attack on the Jedi on Ossus. In 138 ABY Darth Krayt fell and Darth Nihl claimed control of the Order, sending the One Sith into hiding. Ranks The Sith had a clearly defined hierarchy which divided the strong from the weak, but because the Sith order existed in numerous disparate incarnations, the Sith hierarchy did not maintain a single continuous ranking system throughout its history. The Sith hierarchy remained much the same for almost 6,000 years - through the ancient Sith Empire, Exar Kun's Brotherhood of the Sith, and Darth Revan's Sith Empire - until Lord Kaan declared that all of his highest ranking followers in the Brotherhood of Darkness were Dark Lords of the Sith. Like the Jedi and the Old Republic, the Sith underwent a great reformation after the apocalyptic final Battle of Ruusan. The Sith order's destruction inspired Darth Bane to reform the order and decree that there would be only two Sith at a time from that point forward: a Master and an apprentice. Both would bear the title "Dark Lord of the Sith," which would become synonymous with the term "Sith Lord." Sith Empire These were the ranks of the Sith Order before Darth Bane instituted the Rule of Two. Dark Lord of the Sith Dark Lords of the Sith were the greatest and most powerful of the Sith Lords. Up until the reign of Kaan, it was a title that was only given to those that were acknowledged as the leaders of their order, but by the end of the New Sith Wars the title was held by many Sith Lords simultaneously. Sith Lord Sith Lords were the leaders of the Sith. They commanded armies of Sith Minions, Acolytes and Warriors during wartime and ruled through a governing body known as the Sith Council. Sith Lords used the dark side of the Force to inflict misery, suffering, and corruption. They were also tasked with preserving the lore of the Sith by passing all their knowledge on to their acolytes. While they did not enter combat as often as lesser Sith (preferring to use pawns, servants, or proxies), they were the most fearsome of the Sith as they were the keepers of the Sith's greatest secrets and wielders of its most potent sorceries. Sith Marauder Sith Marauders, a variant of the Sith Warriors, were often responsible for the most brutal acts carried out by the Sith. Their training emphasized the aggressive use of a lightsaber rather than the Force. A Sith Marauder's berserk physical prowess was a dark side technique fueled by hatred, rage, and cruelty. Thus, most Marauders could duel an average Jedi toe-to-toe and win easily. Caring little for the subtleties of manipulating others and lacking a deep understanding of the Force, Marauders were often burdened with carrying out the wishes of the Sith Lords. Sith Warrior Sith Warrior was a rank of the Sith order before Darth Bane's reform of the Sith Order. They were mid-ranking Sith who generally focused their energies and skills towards battle, spending little time on actual dark side philosophy or other concerns of the "purer" Sith. Sith Acolyte Sith Acolyte were Force-sensitive apprentices who had only just started down the dark path under the tutelage of a more experienced Sith. Sith Adept Sith Adept was a Sith rank during the New Sith Wars, similar to Sith acolyte. The Brotherhood of Darkness trained them in the Dathomir Academy and Iridonia Academy. Sith Assassin Specialized Sith minions included Sith assassins, who preferred to ambush targets from the shadows rather than engaging them in standard combat. Almost always working solo or in small groups, they utilized stealth field generators and the rare art of Force camouflage to launch surprise attacks on their Jedi victims. While some used a lightsaber, most fought with more conventional melee weapons such as force pikes. Darth Traya, Darth Sion, and Darth Nihilus commanded legions of Sith Assassins during the aftermath of the Jedi Civil War, causing the near-extermination of the Jedi Order. The Sith Assassins drew their powers from the Force power of their enemies. Sith Minion Sith Minions were the lowliest members of the Sith. Some were not even Force-sensitive, and often worshiped the Sith Lords as gods. Sith Cultists, Sith assassins and Sith Marauders can be considered examples of Sith Minions. However, the Sith also used soldiers, mercenaries, and conscripts to work for them. Post-Darth Bane Era To ensure the continued survival of the Sith, Bane was forced to put them on the brink of extinction. He instituted the Rule of Two. In Bane's order, both Sith held the title Dark Lord of the Sith. The rule of the two instituted that a master train an apprentice. Once the apprentice was fully trained, he would kill the master and take on the mantle himself and repeat the process. The death of the master is either a ceremonial killing or an assassination. Sith Master Sith Masters were Sith Lords that had an apprentice serving beneath them. Other than Bane, notable Sith Masters include Darth Zannah, Darth Cognus, Darth Plagueis and his successor; Darth Sidious. Sith Apprentice Sith apprentices were Sith neophytes that were studying under the tutelage of a Sith Master. Notable Sith apprentices include Darth Millennial,Darth Maul, Darth Tyranus and Darth Vader. Dark Side Adepts Dark Side Adepts were not technically Sith. These Force-sensitives were chosen and honed by the Sith apprentice. Essentially, adepts were candidates to replace the Apprentice when he or she was killed or ascended to mastery. Notables included Darth Tyranus's Dark Acolytes, whose numbers included Sora Bulq and the infamous Asajj Ventress, or Darth Vader's secret apprentice Galen Marek. Darth Sidious Era When Palpatine declared himself Galactic Emperor, the Sith controlled the known galaxy, in a political sense, for the first time. With this new, far-reaching authority came a need for functionaries throughout the Empire who were, to one extent or another, supporters if not adherents of the dark side. Though not Sith in any strict sense, these quasi-Sith minions were known generally as Dark Side Adepts. As Force-sensitive individuals serving the Emperor, they supported his Sith rule by working in the roles of servants, agents, intelligence operatives, military officials, etc. Dark Side Adepts were particularly important when Palpatine was reborn into his clone bodies, six years after his death. Inquisitorius The Inquisitorius was a secret division of Imperial Intelligence consisting of dark side Force-sensitive agents known as Inquisitors (sometimes also as Inquisitioners), or "truth officers". Under the control of Darth Vader, these Inquisitors were considered the highest ranking of the Dark Side Adepts, outranking the Emperor's Hands, Prophets of the Dark Side, and lesser Dark Jedi. They reported directly to Emperor Palpatine. Some of the more noted Inquisitors were: Lady Syanne Harkness, Antinnis Tremayne, and Lady Danara. Prophets of the Dark side The Dark Side Prophets were an ancient Outer Rim renegade Sith order founded by Darth Millennial. Darth Sidious rediscovered the group and brought them once again under his control, renaming them the Emperor's Mages. Emperor's Hands Emperor's Hands were top-secret special operatives trained in the Force by the Emperor himself. They were so secret they usually had no knowledge of each other. Mara Jade was one of the best-known Emperor's Hands. Together with the Emperor's Mages, the Emperor's Hands were called the Dark Side Elite. Emperor's Royal Guard These were hand-picked elite stormtroopers assigned to protect and serve the Emperor directly. Force sensitivity was by no means a requirement. Those with advanced talents, however, were assigned as Sovereign Protectors, and those with even more advanced talents underwent Force training under Dark Jedi tutors. Dark Jedi Although the name might imply otherwise, Dark Jedi were not synonymous with Sith, although Darth Vader among others used techniques drawn from the traditions of both the Dark Jedi and the Sith. Dark Jedi were distinguished from the Sith in the fact that Dark Jedi just used the dark side, whereas the Sith abided by the religion and codes passed down through the holocrons. It was much more likely for Dark Jedi to return to the Light (e.g. Kam Solusar). Other notable Dark Jedi included Joruus C'baoth and Jerec. Legacy Era Lost Tribe of the Sith In 5000 BBY, the Sith warship Omen who had a human crew, member of the Sith Empire, crash landed on Kesh. Spurred on by the ship's captain, Yaru Korsin, the Sith conquered the Keshiri indigenous population and became the undisputed rulers of the uncharted planet. But, the planet isolated and devoid of the materials needed to repair the ship, imprisoned these Sith for nearly five thousand years. Forgotten by the rest of the galaxy and by the Jedi Order, the Lost Tribe members developed their society, growing in number and deepening their knowledge over the Dark side. And when a Sith Meditation Sphere seeking for new masters to serve, arrived on their adoptive homeworld in 41 ABY, they were ready to conquer the galaxy. Very many and very organized the Lost Tribe of Sith was a hierarchical society based on merit, not birth, which allowed all Force-sensitive inhabitants of Kesh, Human or Keshiri, climbing the rungs of the prevailing order of the Sith. This order included seven ranks, ranging from apprentice without master to the Supreme Head of the Order: Sith Tyro, Sith apprentice, Sith Saber, Sith Master, Sith Lord, High Lord and Grand Lord. Grand Lord Grand Lord was the title of the ruler of the Circle of Lords, the ruling council of the Lost Tribe of Sith in the capital city of Tahv on the planetKesh. The first Grand Lord was Yaru Korsin, who was appointed to the position in 5000 BBY by Izri Dazh. As of 43 ABY the Grand Lord was Darish Vol. High Lord A High Lord was a presiding member on the Circle of Lords. There were seven High Lords on the Circle; they ranked above the thirteen Lords that sat on the Circle, but below the Grand Lord. Sith Saber A Sith apprentice was promoted to the rank of Sith Saber after they had completed their formal training under a Master, making the rank equivalent to that of a Jedi Knight. When a member of the Tribe obtained the rank of Saber, they were allowed to customize their robes and acquire possessions. Sith Tyro A Sith Tyro was an apprentice of the Lost Tribe, who had not yet been chosen to become a formal Sith apprentice. It can be considered roughly equivalent to the Jedi rank of Initiate. The One Sith By the year 130 ABY a new Sith Order had risen to take the place of that of Darth Bane's order. Krayt abolished Darth Bane's Rule of Two. Instead, there would be the Rule of One—that One being the Sith Order itself as directed by the Dark Lord of the Sith, under which there would be many Sith who serve. Ruled by Krayt, the new Sith Order flourished and a chance for Galactic domination presented itself. The reverse Vong-forming of worlds was sabotaged and when the galaxy at large blamed and persecuted the Yuuzhan Vong, the GA and Jedi Order were split down the middle. In the midst of the New Galactic Civil War the Fel Empire joined forces with the Legacy Sith and brought the galaxy to its knees. The new Sith, however, betrayed the Empire and deposed the Emperor. Darth Krayt assumed the throne of the Empire. But the deposed Emperor, Roan Fel, set up a rival faction of the Empire that remained loyal to him. Each side tried to dominate the Galaxy in the years to come. It is known that a Sith known as Darth Krayt began the order on Korriban, the ancient Sith burial world, around 30 ABY. In this new Sith cult, many of the followers sported a red and black tattooed appearance. Fist The Fist was a Sith Lord who served as the supreme military commander for the new Sith Order. The Fist was appointed to the position by Darth Krayt. As of 137 ABY Darth Stryfe served as Krayt's Fist. At the Massacre at Ossus, Darth Nihl was the Fist, but was made a Hand when hispredecessor was killed during the battle. Hands The Hands were Darth Krayt's most able servants, trained and existing to carry out his will. They took only his orders, and reported only to him. By 137 ABY, Krayt's only Hand was Darth Nihl, having been given the post when his predecessor died unexpectedly. That year, he made Darth Talon into his second Hand, a fact that displeased Nihl. Sith Intelligence and Assassination Sith Intelligence and Assassination was an agency of the new Sith Order of Darth Krayt. It was in charge of spying, political murder, and torture. Around 130 ABY, it was headed by Darth Maladi. Jor Torlin was one of its ranking agents. Darth Maladi's laboratory, in the Temple of the Sith, was a location of Sith Intelligence and Assassination. Voice The Sith Lord who held the ranks of Voice was the second in command of the One Sith, serving as advisor to the Dark Lord of the Sith and as his caretaker and mouthpiece during Lord Krayt's periods in stasis. This title was held by the line of Chagrian Sith Lords known as Darth Wyyrlok. By the time of the Second Imperial Civil War, there had been three Darth Wyyrloks, while the fourth in line, Saarai underwent Sith training in Korriban. After the disappearance of Darth Krayt's body, Darth Wyyrlok promoted Darth Nihl as the new Voice so as to keep his loyalty after his self-proclamation as Emperor. Loremaster The Loremaster was a Sith Lord who kept the number of Sith artifacts and records attained by the Order. The third Darth Wyyrlok also held this position, and was an expert in the history of the Sith and the Order's many incarnations throughout the millennia. Inquisitor Inquisitors were Sith Lords responsible for extracting information of enemy prisoners. They employed a number of techniques, ranging from imprisonment and interrogation to torture. Darth Havok was an Inquisitor within the order. Notes A big thanks to Wookieepedia for the information in this article! Category:Organizations